Princess Jade (Sea+Sky)
Jade is a member of the Sapphire Winglet and is the protagonist of the first book in The Hybrid Prophecy, Soaring Seas. Appearance Jade has been described with dull orange scales that, when hit just right with the sun, reveal shades of green. Her wings are the size of a Skywing’s, and a tail the size of a Seawing’s. Jade is capable of speaking Aquatic, but has never learned it. She always wears a jade necklace given to her by her late mother. Personality Jade has a dark sense of humor and a cynical view of the world. She can be shy, especially around huge crowds of people. She is often self conscious about being a hybrid, and has a large amount of anxiety due to it. Biography Pre-Series Jade lived in the Talons of Peace camp for the first two years of her life. She gained her cynical, shaded view of the world and her dark sense of humor from her time here, as the other Talons loathed her solely for being a hybrid. The only thing that kept her from running away was her loving mother, who protected her from the whispers of the other Talons. After Robin died in the Skywing Arena, Jade fled to Jade Mountain, where she lived in a cave deep in the mountain. She occasionally went out to hunt, fly and swim, but mostly she stayed hidden in the mountain, terrified of anyone finding her. As Sunny and Clay expanded deeper into the mountain, they found her loving there and offered her a spot in their new Sapphire Winglet. Jade accepted, though reluctantly, thus kicking off the events of the Hybrid Prophecy arc. Relationships Robin Jade was close with her Skywing mother before she died in the Skywing arena. Jade wears the jade necklace her mother gave her, partly due to her attachment to her. Robin wanted to protect Jade from both Scarlet and Coral, which is why she joined the Talons. In the prologue, Robin felt protective of her egg, caring more about it then herself. Caviar Jade never got to know her father, as he disappeared before she hatched. Aurora Jade has a crush on her clawmate, most likely due to her interesting scales and flamboyant personality. Jade regards Aurora as a close friend, thinking her crush will never go anywhere. Mantis Jade feels nervous around Mantis, despite him trying to make an effort to seem less intimidating. Agave Agave, Mantis’s sister, is a very outgoing and energetic dragon, causing Jade to greatly prefer her to her brother. Agave makes an effort to include everyone in everything she does. It makes Jade feels less lonely. Soulsearcher Jade at first thought Soulsearcher was annoying and too much of a extrovert. But after getting to know her, Jade found a lot of herself inside of the outgoing NightWing. Jade can be found reading scrolls with Soulsearcher whenever she has free time. Family Tree Sunshine———————-Caviar————————-Robin |Cactus|————Half Siblings——————————|Jade| Triva -In Jades official art, she is seen without her necklace -Jade is half Seawing, one fourth Skywing, and one eighth SandWing. -Jade is confirmed to be bi. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+